User blog:Browseitall/24/Aug/17 - Transcended Crius and Selene
This patch brings us *Last Transcended Selene and Crius *Nightmare adjustments Original patch notes can be found here. Transcended With the introduction of Selene and Crius, the last batch of Transcended Titans has been released, leaving only 1 Paladin and 1 Incanter in the Titan roster. With this patch, all scheduled Transcended will have been released, and Flint has yet to mention any further plans for additional Units in the Transcended category. Please note that the patch notes have been changed 3 times already, and may even more. This is the currently most updated version from Flint. (21:03 version) Transcended Selene Titans and Demons were at war. Somewhere, there was a sound, and a bullet hit the demons' head every time. Finally, after the victory, everyone looked for the sniper but no one could find it. After all, the sniper appeared on her own. It was a small girl holding a musket. That day Selene became the Titans' twelfth soldier and the most legendary sniper in the history of the Titans. #'Perfect Rifle ( )' (Active 1) Selene instantly loads 14 Bullets of "Armor Piercing Shells". Consumes 1 bullet for each normal attack to inflict 600% damage and 320% damage to one enemy. Increases the target's received damage by 25%, stacking up to 3 times. Inflicts x2 its damage to Boss-Type Units. "Armor Piercing Shells" are loaded when the number of Warriors, Rogues or Archers in the allied party is more than the number of Mages and Incanters. 1 sec #'Mircal Magnum ( )' (Active 2) Selene instantly loads 14 Bullets of "Anti-Titan". Consumes 1 bullet for each normal attack to inflict 600% damage and 320% damage to one enemy. Increases the target's received damage by 25%, stacking up to 3 times. Inflicts x2 its damage to Boss-Type Units. "Anti-Titan" bullets are loaded when the number of Mages and Incanters in the allied party is more than the number of Warriors, Rogues and Archers. 1 sec #'Precision Shot (Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 1640% damage to one enemy with 100% accuracity and inflicts the "Mark of the Sniper" for 11.6 seconds. Allied attacks on marked enemies never MISS. Additionally, Selene's attacks marked enemies with guranteed "Head Shot". Immune to dispel. This skill inflicts or damage based on bullets loaded. 18.7 sec #''Camouflage'' (Passive 1) Upon entering the battlefield, Selene vanishes, becoming unable to be attacked by the enemy. The Vanish is lifted only when Selene is the last allied party member alive. #''Head Shot'' (Passive 2) Normal attacks have a 30% chance to "Head Shot". "Head Shot" attacks ignore 50% of the target's DEF, inflict x2 damage and always hit . #''Lock On!'' (MAX) Increases additional boss damage by 72% for self. #''One Shot!'' (Ultimate) "Percision Shot" additionally increases normal attack damage by 180%. Additionally, th effects of the bullets are immune to dispel and stack up to 6 times. #''Musket Master'' (ARCH) Increases additional boss damage by 110% for self. While "Comouflage" is active, increases normal attack damage by 500%. #'Normal Attack (Ranged):' Depending on the loaded bullets, inflicts or damage to one target. Notes: The Damage Types for her two bullet skills are assumed for now. Transcended Crius There was a young and right man, called the Titan of Justice. To him, the tradegy came without a warning. The man who lost his beloved wife to the Demons, became the master of the forbidden arts/sword. He will track down the Demons. If you are scared of the drenched evil, don't be afraid of the Titan of War. He is a Titan, devoted to be the dark hero. Not yet... #'Demonic Stigmata ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1574% damage to one enemy and increases its damage received by 57% for 13 seconds. 13.3 sec #'Demonic Strike ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 980% damage to entire enemy party and a bleed debuff which inflicts 550% damage every second, for 15.2 seconds. Immune to dispel and stacks up to 4 times. 18.4 sec #'The Great Demon' (Active 3) Crius becomes a "Demon" for 33.6 seconds when full of "Malice". During that state, increases damage by 87%, ATK Speed by 44% and all normal attacks inflict x2 damage, which increases to x6 when fighting Boss-Type Units. Additionally, increases the damage received by hit enemies by 55% and a bleed debuff which inflicts 480% damage every second, all for 13 seconds. At the end of its duration, inflicts an additional 1510% burst of damage. Bleeding debuffs are immune to dispel and stack up to 5 times. 42.3 sec #''Malice'' (Passive 1) Crius utilizes a special resource "Malice". Acquires 1 stack of "Malice" upon each attack, up to a maximum of 80 "Malice". Increases Crius' DEX by 3% for each stack of "Malice". #''Endless Hatred'' (Passive 2) Increases Crius' DEX by 114% and gains 55% additional random damage. #''Inner Darkness'' (MAX) Increases Crius' additional boss damage by 120%. #''The End'' (Ultimate) Increases the damage over time damage to enemies from Crius by 92%. During "The Great Demon", increases Crius' damage against Boss-Type Units by 160%. #''Demon Lord'' (ARCH) When entering the battlefield, Crius gains full "Malice" stacks. Additionally, gains x2 the amount of "Malice" for each attack. Additionally, when using "The Great Demon", increases random additional damage by 140%. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflicts 100% damage to one enemy and a debuff which inflicts 80% damage over time for 6.8 seconds. up to 3 times Notes: About his name: There are multiple acceptable versions of his name in English. Krios, Kreios or Crios/Crius. However, the English Wikipedia entry uses the Crius version, thus we will too. After "The Great Demon"'s duration ends, his "Malice" resets. Titan versions No Video Released No Video Released Normal Attack ( /Melee): Inflicts 100% damage to one enemy and a debuff which inflicts 25% damage over time. Demonic Stigmata ( /Melee) (Active 1) Inflicts 511% damage to one enemy and bleed debuff which inflicts 92% damage for 14.2 seconds. Immune to dispel and stacks up to 3 times. 12.1 sec Demonic Strike ( /Melee) (Active 2) Inflicts 511% damage to entire enemy party and a bleed debuff which inflicts 22% damage every second, for5.8 seconds. 18.3 sec The Great Demon (Active 3) Crius becomes a "Demon" for 11 seconds. During that state, increases ATK by 21%, ATK Speed by 17%. 21.2 sec Malice (Passive 1) Increases Crius' DEX by 35%. Endless Hatred (Passive 2) Gains 145% damage when attacking. Nightmare Revision To make Nightmare more accessible for players, some minor changes will be made to the system in order to ease the experience. Unlike anticipated, no reward changes are announced. *Rewards for a cleared floor are instantly sent to the players mailbox, instead of the player risking rewards. *The selection for the Floors 1 to 3 has been changed. The to-be selected players will now be easier to clear. Changes will apply next season. Deadly Fire Addition Deadly Fire changes to include Skill Card salvage and combine for selected stats, in order to ease the player's inventory space burden. First the next option to selectively combine cards must be ticked. 합성 옵션 Then the gear button will lead to the following menu, where players can select the stats which they do not want to keep. Cars with any of these stats will be combined. Such Skill Cards can then not be obtained until the player disables the option again. Misc *Erebos QoL **Increase recommended allies to 15 instead of 10 **Displays Arch Buster skills below the popularity chart *Guild Siege Battle (both modes) buffed again *Orc's Fort **While on in battle, players can tap a new button to preview their obtained rewards. *Guild Battle Reservation **Update to the Ui. While the player is waiting, this new loading screen will show the remaining time until the start. *Daily Tasks **Reduced the number of times Fortress Battle and Raid must be attended down to 1 time *Bug Fixes **Minor Bug Fix to the Material Bag How would you like to call Crius' resource? Evil Aura Malice Category:Blog posts